Orion Defender Of Time And Space
by Dr.equinox
Summary: Young 14 Jonathan Janako went out into the woods one day and came out the best hero of them all;Orion Defender Of All Space And w he most go through the ranger generations and help them fight each of their evils.But is he up for it?Can he help save the would so many time you lose count?And ,not to mention,find anything else along his time consuming journey?Find out in this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow Humans i have another story to fill that strange gap in your brain,yes you the one.**

**Anyway i just came to say new Story: Orion The defender of time and space.**

**I own nothing except anything you don't recognize (which,depending on some is not much) everything else is owned by**  
**other companies I cant care to recognize right now.**

**Right then there's the disclaimer (only doing that once by the way) onto the story.**

'Today has been strange 'Thought 14 John Janako thought while traversing through the woods he was now lost the morning instead of waking up and getting ready for high school he just had this really big urge to go to the forest,without telling anyone for that matter.  
So now at the moment i have been wandering in the forest after getting off the very confused on where i am ,i'm just blindly trudging through the forest.  
Oh i should probably explain myself shouldn't i? Well my name is Jonathan Janako but most people call me John,im 14 i live in Crowley Corners,Tennessee and in high school-even though a bit young for it-and am very imaginative,but everyone else says in my opinion there just boring.  
I have blonde hair have dark blue eyes-like navy color and measure up to a good 5 foot 9 inches(which always make me usually taller than most) and not much else besides my overly complex of my friends say im a genius and after a while everyone else encouraged the idea.I had never failed an assignment and got excellent grades,never once going below a 'B'.Thus the reason im in high school at such a young age while the usual is between 15 and 17.I was always the reliable let my friends down like this one time-oh wait have I been rambling?sorry,anyway now back to real life I seemed to find a temple of sorts by following a trail of old looked amazing and not to mention looked like its been there for 1,000 years,all old and dusty.I was glad I wandered of the path because this was definitely that moment though I felt compelled to get the the top of the stairs that led up to an opening.

I started up the steps and that strange feeling from this morning came back and was slowly but gradually rising in magnitude.I reached the opening and found I lead to a bridge over a absolutely huge cavern of emptiness that seemed terrifying to temple did not see this big from the end of the bridge there was a pedestal with a box on it.I really did not want to go inside but the feeling inside my head took control and moved me across the bridge towards the stand.  
I was approaching the stand at the top of the steps to find the box had a hand imprint on amazed and terrified at the scene before me I absent-minded put my hand inside the result was the box taking a hold of my hand and scanning it very fast and realizing by the sudden action I jerked my hand away as i started to open in an 'X' shape slowly revealing a strange helmet/mask thing and it looked awesome...but strangly the feeling I reached and picked up the helmet and felt something tingly in the back of my mind,but I ignored and leveled the helmet with my face,gazing at its sideways hourglass shaped black mouth reminded me a lot of tommys white rangers helmet mouth part except instead of in a line it stretched from side to side covering most of the its head seemed to be some sort of crown except it didn't go around his whole head,instead just at the things looked like a 'V' with a line going straight up where the two lines of a 'V'  
looked like it was silver with red tints around the edges of the tip of the were also lines from where the mouth piece and visor ended continuing and meeting the opposite side of the helmet creating a black 'X' on the back of the else was a dark shade of blue.

I was so fascinated by it that I almost didn't notice a deep voice call out "Greetings young one,I have awaited your arrival."Startled by the voice I looked around in alarm for the source- that sounded close-but found no-one in the it would be best to not show my fear i put a brave face on and asked a question."Would whoever said that like to inform me of themselves."The answer was unexpected."I am Orion,guardian of all and you are currently holding me in your hands."Instantly i looked down towards the helmet screamed 'Oh Jeez!' and dropped the helmet."ouch"Realizing my mistake i quickly picked up the helmet."Oh man,sorry i just got surprised is all...so a talking head then ay?pretty weird." "It is fine and i am a helmet not a head, i am a back to business,you have been chosen by the joined forces of the universe." "To do what exactly?" "To protect them." "How?as you can see i don't exactly scream warrior." "You doubt may not show the physical attributes of a but your spirit easily outmatched any posses the courage,bravery,and futurity to be one of deadliest being in the universe while also having enough kindness,care,and compassion to be the are in complete control of your spirit ,something not many could ever those who are chosen are able to do is no better choice fine sir."Too shocked to be able to say anything i just sat there recapping on my be fair i guess he was right about some things.I was brave,kind,and more I reminisced about my life the more I figured I was up for the job,i just had to gain some serious getting myself back together I responded."W-wow thanks, this 'Protector of the universe' thing sounds awesome and im in,no doubt about it, but what about my physical state?'Cause right now I don't look like i could hurt a fly to some people out there,not to mention i just wing it if i ever get into a fight and i have a feeling that wont cut it." "Just leave that to ,since you accepted,i have to ask you to put me on" "Um excuse me?" "I meant put me on like you would a helmet." "oh ok" I replied picking him I slowly raised him and lowered him over my inside of the helmet looked high tech with so much tetchy things that i did for a fact recognize-wont name-them but it was still a bit much to take truth though it felt comfortable and snug,and the visor darkened things only a tiny bit."Alright so what now?"I asked him."Now is time for the suit."Right as he said that a fabric started spreading from the helmet and over my looked strange,all blue with many outlines of what i would assume would be armor and many other a it finished the outlines of the amour started stretching outwards and taking physical me tell you it was heavier than it looked and it looked pretty heavy.I wasn't even sure about how I was standing."I am using gravity generators in the suit to keep you up by the way, i know you can feel the weight." Oh,well after that I asked "OK now what?" He made a sighing noise-how he did without lungs I don't understand and responded "Now for the physical enhancements and I'm very sorry in advance" I was about to question him but instead let out a scream of .It was everywhere,all around me and gods be dammed it was painful!I couldn't even muster enough energy to stand it was so excruciating.I felt my muscles expanding and wow was it im not saying it didn't hurt but it felt more weird than hurtful,like when your hand becomes numb and it feels like tiny pinpricks that don't really hurt but just feel really a couple of moments I couldn't hold on any more and lost the grip of my i was blacking out i heard Orion say something that sounded like "I'm sorry"well I think he would be glad that i wasn't going to be when I found out where i would end be exactly the opposite.

**OK so that was first chapter of my new story.I hope you liked it. Now i know that i have another story on this channel that i haven't touched in literally months.I have not forgotten I just can't think of anything else and was busy doing something in those and i promise to continue this story,this chapter was a little long so it may take a bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry about being this late but my mind is not a focused with that said I think it's about time I let the story go on.  
(Disclaimer is on first page)

-Third person-

'Ugh, what megazord hit me?'Thought a very angry John Janako as he awoke,opening his quickly shut them as the sunlight was just too intense at the a few tries he finally was able to adjust them and get off the floor,which he just noticed he was it turned out he was in a forest,and it was the was not what confused him,no what confused him was how he was there seeing perfectly fine without his glasses and why he had Armour on that,to him,looked kind of he .After a few seconds of contemplation he threw his hands up in defeat."Ugh why did he just leave me in a freaking forest!Come on man!"Taking a few breaths he decided that his anger wasn't in the right place and thought that,as long as he was in there,he should at least explore.

-First Person/An hour later-

"Ugh where is everything,all iv seen for an hour is these damn trees!"I growled out kicking a tree causing a dent to form in the tree as a had been an hour since I woke up in the middle of this forest and the sun had gotten near the half way that time I had accustomed to my new body and its strange were many differences ,the first one I noticed was my strength.I always looked a lot stronger than I looked before and the same goes now but I have to be careful and have I lose too much I could take down this entire forest with mt bare second thing I noticed was my used to run a mile a minute but now it was more like a light year a was better.I had a ton faster reflexes,and a whole lot more control(thank the lord for that). I also can control the elements (not without a little trouble mind you).

I went over to the tree I had kicked and healed the dent and make the tree look a little younger."Sorry I'm just angry because I don't know where to go.I just cant figure out how to get out of this forest."In truth I wasn't surprised that a voice trees here tend to do that here."It is quite all right ,in fact I feel much to respond to your statement why don't you ask for directions?" Now that stopped hadn't I asked for directions?"You know I don't why I didn't ask you know the way out?"I asked hopefully."Unfortunately no."My shoulders slumped at the answer."But"Shoulders back up"I do know where some others are that may know the way."My ears perked up at this."really,where?" "Just place your hand upon me and ill do the rest." I was slightly skeptical but this was most likely the only way out of this damned I walked over to him and placed my hand on him and let him transfer me to the people was really weird.

I'm telling you that traveling through trees is,for a lack of words, your skin particularly painful but just...strange you know?I could kind of see where I was going but the rest was quick as it came it ended and I stumbled out of the tree I exited out of.'Gotta work on that landing' I thought as I stoop up from my crouched place with the 'people place' was exactly what I expected and I'm not ashamed to say I had a full on fan moment.I knew exactly where was and that dragon head shaped entrance was the i started forward.

As soon as i started i stopped.I couldn't just 'go in there' it'd be rude and ,well, just plain mass amount of questions and suspicion would be overwhelming.I stood by a tree contemplating on what to do next as the entrance widening I quickly hid behind the tree and watched as the rangers ran out,all six of them. I smirked as I saw them,but it dropped and hid behind the tree as there Solaris Knight stopped and turned towards my (or as most of all you PRMF fans know as Daggeron).I stood still as a rock as he came slowly came towards reached the tree and looked at exactly where I was standing.I was doing the same,invisible and stiff,but still looking back.I was surprisingly taller than him,like about 7ft or , never noticed until turned his head as the others called his name and left,leaving me to sigh in relief that he was gone.

After that event had happened I uncloaked ,still trying to figure out how i did that.A couple experiments later I learned it was fairly easy to control as long as I was ,after that I took a deep breath,re-focused my self and followed them.I don't exactly know how I ended up on a cliff overlooking the city.'Never saw this in the show'. Yes it was far away and covered by trees,but still,It was high up and huge.

Anyway after a look around I couldn't find where the action was going that,after ten minutes,I could not find them I threw my hands up in the air."Why can't there be a explosion or something,jeez!Its not like they don't do that every ten seconds!"I said yelled to the didn't . As if the trees (who were obviously conspiring against me) were done messing around with me there was an explosion,pained cry's fallowing."Oh,well thanks"Then I realized"Wait a minute,why am I looking for them anyway?Its not like I have a sniper or anything or maybe I do."I said as I reached behind me and pulled out a... broadsword?(silver)I pulled out another one that was golden.

Awesome looking ones..But still what was I supposed to do with this?Throw it?Or,Hey,maybe transform it?I chuckled at the absurd thought ,but stopped as they both flew out of my hands and came together changing and morphing into a singular weapon one I was very eager to looked an amazing golden and silver(a bit bulky) Sniper a grin I lowered myself to a laying position,looked through my scope,zoomed in and found an ugly ass , it looked like a rainbow threw up on an Anorexic old guy who put a giant red button on his chest his ribcage poking out through his chest and protecting the in all he looked like a fucked up attempt at a living rainbow monster.A nasty one at as it seemed he was using the rangers attacks against to be them at the was obvious that they needed help, but I kinda just wanted to watch them for a while,you know be the rangers were getting there asses handed to them and it looked like it was gonna end soon for them,judging by the evil way he was stalking towards the rangers my only choice I said "Aw screw it,they need help"and fired my first shot from my new sniper.


End file.
